The Experiment
by sucide1234
Summary: Zettai is a new student to Honnuji academy with no memory of his past. What happens when he joins the Elite 4 and the Student council? How will Ryuko deal with him? Will Zetai find Answers, he may find someting he didnt expect, Love. Rated M for Language, Violence, and a Lemon scene later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First Anime Fanfic Time! So i've Been Watching Kill La kill and its amazing. So Hopefully people will enjoy this. This 1st chapter takes place 2 weeks before The 1st episode.**

 **Unknown POV**

My name is Zettai-tekino, and for as long as i can remember i have no knowledge of my past. All i can remember is waking up in a ditch in the middle of the forest one day and wandering, I wandered for many days until i came upon this large City, Honno City they Called it. I heard Rumors about it, that it was ruled by a Girl Named Satsuki Kiryuin. The City was nothing Special, what was special was Honnouji Academy. The Academy Was Ruled by Satsuki herself, along with the Elite 4, with numerous Club Presidents serving under them. Apparently they ruled by using uniforms made with Life Fibers, only those who prove themselves worthy can wear these. However there is a limit on how much life fibers can be put into a uniform, the highest is 30% life fiber, Rumors exist of a uniform that is Pure Life Fiber, Kamui's as they call them, but no one has ever seen one.

How Do I know This?

I Have no fucking Idea...

I Stopped at the Entrance of Honnouji Academy, The 2 large Cement Pillars at my side, I heard that Satsuki herself is well connected, I came here looking for someplace i could belong, A new Life of Sorts. I opened my backpack and brought out a handheld mirror to make sure i was presentable. I had Short Brown Hair, I was extremely Well muscled and i was about 6ft 3inches. I put the mirror away and walked into the Academy Courtyard.

 **NO POV**

Hoka Inumuta Watched the security Camera as Zettai walked into the Courtyard. "This is interesting, a new student, but he doesn't look like the others." Houka said. The Elite 4 along with Satsuki herself were in the Room that they usually hang out in. "What do you make of it then?" Uzu Sanageyama asked. Houka than took Zettais photo and tried to cross reference anyone who matched. After an extensive search, he couldn't find anyone who matched. "Interesting, i can't find anyone who matches him, he has no background as far as i can tell." "Wow, for once you couldn't find anything." Nonon said actually surprised. "Oh boy, hes going to be in trouble." Houka said. "Why whats he doing?" Uzu asked. Houka than projected the Security Footage onto a big screen for everyone to see. Zettai was apparently looking at the Ornate Garden in front of him and picked one of the Flowers there and looked at it. "Oh boy, New boy is going to get eaten by Kusanosuke's Plants, what do you think Satsuki?" Nonon said.

Satsuki simply looked at the footage in front of her, for once she didnt know what would happen. Satsuki picked up her Tea and sipped it ,"Let us Watch and see." is all that she said.

 **Zettai POV**

I picked one of the Flowers from the Well kept garden and i sniffed it. It smelled nice, i took a deep breath and exhaled. I than heard someone shout at me.

"Hey What do you think your Doing, no disturbing the garden." A small man yelled at me.

"But theres no sign saying that you cant touch it."

"Everyone here knows that no one is allowed to touch the Garden." the small man retorted.

"I didnt know, i just got here and im new here, i dont know how this place works."

"New guy eh, Well im Kusanosuke Yaguruma, Co- President of the Gardening Club, and you boy should show a little more respect to a 2 star uniform." Kusanosuke said.

"Jeez giving me so much shit on my first day, you must be great with people." I responded back.

"You dare insult me, well new kid, i think its time for you to be a taught a lesson in humility, BY ME KILLING YOU!" Kusanosuke yelled.

His Minions than poured water into large pots on his back, than Large Venus Flytraps emerged, the plants than roared at me.

 **NO POV**

Mr. Mikisugi was giving another boring lecture when a student looked out the window into the courtyard. "Guys look someone's about to be destroyed by Yaguruma's Plants." The student yelled. The Class than ran out the door and into the courtyard, soon other classes followed suit and the entire school was in the courtyard about to watch the battle unfold. Satsuki and the Elite 4 watched with mild interest as the battle was about to unfold. "Man new guy shouldn't have picked a fight with someone wearing a goku uniform." Uzu said. "Indeed, he does not have anything to protect himself with or to fight back." Houka said.

Yaguruma than had one of his plants rush at Zettai, Zettai saw this and rolled out of the way. Another Plant rushed at him and Zettai had to once again roll out of danger. Yaguruma than decided to have both plants attack, The plants than slammed into the ground of Zettai sending him tumbling away. Zettai slowly stood up and noticed his once clean Jeans, white shirt and black jacket were covered in dust.

Zettai knew he couldnt fight someone wearing a Goku uniform user, he had no Life fiber uniform to fight back. "I wish i had a Kamui, than i could kick this guy's ass." Zettai muttered to himself.

Zettai was than picked up by one of the plants and was strangled as Yaguruma laughed at him "Told you no star, you shouldn't pick a fight with us and now your going to pay, see you LOSER!" The plants than thew Zettai into a concrete wall creating a hole in it.

"Welp that was disappointing." Uzu said as the camera focused on the new hole created in the wall.

 **Zettai POV**

If there's one emotion right now that im feeling, its being pissed off. I was not going to get my asshanded by this gardener, and be callled a loser. I stood up and could feel the rage build through my body, I than proceeded walked out of the hole.

"Your Still alive how interesting, guess your tougher than you look no star." Yaguruma said.

I than felt my Rage peak and i yelled a massive cry at him, louder than a normal person could. I could feel my clothes dissipate as a suit of Heavy Armor appeared out of my skin, The armor covered my Entire body and a helmet that covered my face formed.

"Life Fibers Megadrive…. Kamui Saiketsu!" Is all that i yelled out of my mouth.

 **NO POV**

Everyone in the school gasped at what they saw, this new guy who wasn't wearing a Goku uniform, transformed into a 7ft piece of Heavy Armor. To make matters even more unbelievable he was wearing a Kamui of some sorts, but his Clothes looked nothing like a Kamui, all that they could tell was that his Armor came out of his skin.

The Elite 4's mouths were dropped, This student had a kamui on him but his clothes didnt match a Kamui, and he didnt wear a Goku uniform so how did he get his powers? Satsuki was in shock at what she saw, she was frozen, she than dropped her tea having the cup shatter against the floor.

Yugurama stepped back obviously panicking "WHAT?! YOU HAVE A KAMUI, BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING ONE HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" he yelled.

 **Zettai POV**

I could feel the immense power flowing through me, it was a wonderful feeling. I than heard a voice inside my head, _IT FEELS SO WONDERFUL TO BE OUT!_ "Who said that?" I said quietly. _Me your Kamui, your using me you idiot._ "But how i dont have a Kamui, how is this possible?" I asked the voice in my head. _Story for another time kid, listen do you want to kick this guys ass?_ I Nodded my head. _Than lets do this!_ Just than a one sided Battleaxe appeared in my hand, "whats this?" I asked. _Its your Weapon, Use it to beat this guy!_ The voice responded. "Its go Time!" I yelled.

I ran up To Yugurama and swung my axe at him, he ducked but his plants were chopped in half. He stood up and noticed his plants heads were chopped off, "You killed my Plants!" He yelled.

I than picked him up by the shirt and threw him into his Garden destroying it and knocking him out in the Process. I looked over at the students who were in shock at what they saw.

 **NO POV**

Satsuki and the Elite 4 finally stumbled out of their shock, Satsuki than ordered her Elite 4 to confront Zettai.

Zettai shrugged off the dirt on his Armor when everyone in the School gasped and immediately got on their knees. Zettai looked and saw Satsuki along with her Elite 4 on the roof of the school. "That was some fighting, I didnt expect you to have a Kamui." Satsuki said. "I dont, I dont even know how this happened, all i know was that one of your club presidents gave me a Shite welcome and tried to kill me." Zettai said. "And you defeated him, an unexpected ending to this fight." Satsuki said. "Your fight intrested me, Elite 4 Destroy the new guy!" Satsuki yelled as her elite 4 jumped off the building and activated their Gokus.

The Elite 4 landed on the courtyard and encircled Zettai. Gamagori used his whip to wrap itself around Zettai, Zettai grabbed the Whip and with his immense strength swung it up bringing Gamagori with it. Gamagori was surprised that this New guy could lift him up so easily. Zettai than slammed down the Whip onto the Ground bringing Gamagori with it. Gamagori than shot another whip at him only to have Zettai yank the Whip out of his hands. Zettai grabbed the Whip itself and wrapped it around Gamagori, Zettai than used the Whip to throw gamagori out of the academy.

Nonon than Decided to attack sending a Wave of music at him using her subwoofers, Zettai than swung his axe at Nonon's attack sending a massive wave of air at her attack causing it to bounce back and hit her causing her to slam into a wall, taking her out of the fight.

Uzu than used his mech like suit to attack Zettai with his Shinai, Zettai absorbed the blows than decided to grab the eyeholes of Uzu's suit and picked Uzu up and threw him into a Classroom on the 10th floor of the academy, taking him out too.

Houka analyzed Zettai's tactics and noticed that his Armor was heavy and would slow him down. Houka then got close to Zettai and punched him multiple times, Zettai stumbled as his armor took a majority of the blocks. Zettai than grabbed Houka by the Neck Collar of his uniform and sent a powerful punch at Houka's Face knocking him out.

Zettai looked at what was left of the Elite 4, Gamagori stumbled into the Courtyard, Nonon slowly stood up from the massive blast that she suffered. Uzu walked in pain out of the entrance from the school itself. Houka was unconscious from the massive punch he received. "Do any of you want to fight some more!" Zettai yelled angrily. The elite 4 simply shook their heads "No" saying they didn't want to fight anymore. "I think i've seen enough." Satsuki said jumping off the roof and landing perfectly on the ground. "Gamgagori would you mind picking Houka up and dropping him on a couch in the Chambers." Satsuki said as Gamgagori nodded and picked up Houka's body and walked towards the tower with the rest of the elite 4 following suit.

"What do you want?" Zettai asked.

"I have an offer for you." Satsuki said.

"What kind of offer?" Zettai asked.

"Im offering you a position on the Student Council, You'd Represent the Security Committee. You'd make the Elite 4 into the elite 5." Satsuki said.

"I thought you already have that position filled with Gamagori, Remember?" Zettai said.

"Gamagori represents the Disciplinary Committee, I want you to represent the Security Committee to help protect this academy and its students, my offer stands." Satsuki said.

Zettai thought for a moment, he came here to find somewhere he would belong. Satsuki was giving him a chance to be part of something great. Granted they did attack him, but he could assume they were testing him, and maybe he may get answers he wants.

Zettai reverted to his torn Clothing as his Armor receded back into his body, and his battleaxe disappeared. His form shrunk from 7ft to his normal height. He than walked up to Satsuki.

"I accept, your offer." Zettai said as he shook Satsuki's hand.

"Excellent, welcome to Honnouji Academy and welcome to the Elite 5." Satsuki said smiling.

 **Authors Note: LONG CHAPTER IS LONG...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So i'm not using the same dialog that's used in the show as that would take a long time. Anyway here's Chapter 2...**

 **EPISODE 1: If I only had Thorns like a Thistle**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Gamagori shouted. Zettai (AKA The Gorilla) was slightly blown away but didn't fall on his back from the wave that was Gamagori's shouting. "You heard me, the student known as Suzuki stole a one star goku uniform." Zettai replied calmly. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" Gamagori yelled again. "Because, i'm in charge of Security, you're in charge of disciplinary, I figure it's your job to handle this, besides you get to lay down some punishment on the offender." Zettai responded still calm. Gamagori paused for a moment than smiled "You're right, I do get to lay down the punishment and that student is going to regret breaking the rules!" Gamagori said as he ran down the hall. Zettai simply rolled his eyes and walked towards one of the windows in the hallway.

Ever since joining the Elite 4, Zettai changed both Appearance wise and Mentally. Zettai now wore a White Army's General Uniform with A white Trenchcoat and a white peaked cap, it was not a goku uniform since he had no need for one since his powers were in his kamui inside his body. He acted differently now too, than he did in the past. He was calm and collected and when faced with a fight plotted out his strategy accordingly, with devastating results. He was a Tactical genius which earned him the place of Satsuki's second in command.

Zettai looked out the Window of the Elite 5's Council Chambers, he saw Suzuki's lifeless body hanging in front of the Entrance. "Gamagori was it really necessary to hang him in front of the school?" Zettai asked. Gamagori looked at Zettai "Yes, he broke one of the most important rules here and needed to be punished accordingly, why do you have a problem with that?" Zettai shook his head "No, my problem is that if the body is left out there for too long the entrance is going to smell like shit." Uzu, Nonon, and Houka chuckled at Zettai's comment. "Just send a no star student to clean up the body later." Uzu remarked.

Zettai looked at a security camera and saw a New student arrive, she had black hair with a red highlight and carried what appeared to be a large case on her back. "Lady Satsuki, it appears we have a new student, should we go introduce ourselves to her?" Zettai asked. Satsuki looked at the camera and smiled slightly "Very well let's show the new girl the ropes."

"Ryuko Bow! Bow!" Mako yelled as she bowed then forced Ryuko to bow too. All the Students were lined up perfectly, Zettai and Gamagori walked down the open path of Students. "Wow, who are those two big shots?" Ryuko asked. "That's Zettai-tekino and Ira Gamagori, members of the Elite 4 and the Student Council. Zettai is in charge of Security here at Honnouji Academy while Gamagori is in charge of the Disciplinary Committee. Gamagori wears a 3 star uniform and Zettai doesn't wear one, because he has super amazing powers in his body. They're both Super elite 3 ranks above us no star students. They both report to Student body President Satsuki Kiryuin, Speaking of which here she Comes!" Mako said finishing. "So she's the top dog here?" Ryuko said disappearing.

Satsuki walked down the set of stairs when Ryuko blocked her path "So you're the Queen Bee in charge here because I have one Question for you." Ryuko said. Zettai and Gamagori turned around to Face Ryuko. Ryuko then pulled out a massive piece of what appeared to be A Scissor blade. Zettai was now on edge, this Girl had a weapon on School property and is now pointing it at Satsuki herself. Soon Ryuko started threatening Satsuki herself, Zettai pulled over Takaharu Fukuroda Captain of the Boxing club. "I want you to remove the Troublemaker immediately and make sure no harm comes to Satsuki." Zettai ordered. Ryuko than charged at Satsuki with her Scissor blade, only to be punched in the face by Takaharu sending her into a group of students. After Takaharu introduced himself he sent a wave of punches at Ryuko sending her slamming into the ground. "How Disappointing, i was hoping you'd be more amusing, but you don't know how to wield that blade." Satsuki said walking away. "I'm not done with you yet!" Ryuko said trying to stand up but was kicked in the face by Takaharu "Don't you talk to lady Satsuki that way!". "Confiscate her Scissor blade" Satsuki said. "No way, you're not taking this blade away from me." Ryuko said angrily. Ryuko than Exhaustingly swung her sword at Takaharu only for him to dodge it. She than decided it was time for a retreat and Stole a Delivery guys bike and fled the Academy.

"You Idiot!" Uzu yelled as he continued to beat up Takaharu. "I'm Sorry sir." Takaharu said kneeling in front of broken pieces of wood. "You failed to destroy her, you let her escape and you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered. A mistake made by a member of a club you represent is also your mistake Sanageyama." Gamagori yelled. "YEAH I KNOW! You think i'm punishing him for kicks here?" Uzu said as he sat in a couch propping his feet up. "Besides isn't it the Disciplinary committee's fault for letting her escape." Uzu said smugly. "It Appears this girl has started numerous fights at schools owned by Honnouji, this is why we've never had reports of her." Houka said. "How shocking, The Toad, the Dog, the Monkey, and the Gorilla all screwed up, say lady satsuki why did you want that blade confiscated? Is it something we should be that afraid of?" Nonon said. "That is A Scissor blade a weapon to combat Goku uniforms." Satsuki said. Zettai than butted in "and as long as she has that weapon she is a threat to both the School and us." "But how did she get a weapon like that?" Gamagori asked. "Whats her name?" Satsuki asked turning to Houka. "Ryuko Matoi, my lady". "Matoi how interesting." Satsuki said.

Later on The Elite 5 and Satsuki decided to hold Mako hostage unless Ryuko fought Takaharu. Zettai stood on the Tower of The Academy along with Satsuki, Nonon, and Houka. Zettai looked at mako and rolled his eyes "Was it necessary to Hang the girl upside down?" he said. "Not Really, but isn't it more entertaining this way?" Houka said. "I suppose in a way." Zettai responded.

The Boxing club then brought out a large container of boiling oil, Takaharu even boiled a piece of shrimp to prove it. The Club then put the Oil underneath Mako. "If you guys boil me everyones going to see right through my uniform! This is bad, this is bad!" Mako cried out. Uzu was dumbfounded "Either that girl is incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." Just than A Cloaked figure jumped towards Mako and cut her loose of her shackles. The Boxing club tried to tackle her but were pushed into the Vat of oil. The Figure than pulled down her hood revealing Ryuko. "Using a hostage to get me to fight you is pretty low." Ryuko said. Takaharu then sent wave after wave of air punches at Ryuko only for them to bounce in the ring. Takaharu than went in for the finishing punch as his glove turned into a drill.

Only for it to destroy the Cloak and reveal Ryuko wearing an Armored Sailor uniform underneath. "What the Hell are you wearing!? You're trying to distract me with your sexiness!" Takaharu yelled out. "Shut up that's not the point!" Ryuko said pushing Takaharu back. Takaharu than pulled off his training gloves revealing his actual gloves. He than Sent a massive punch at ryuko, only for the front part of his glove to break off and fall on the floor.

Zettai stumbled back at what he saw, he wasn't expecting this girl to have a Kamui. He than collected himself and continued to watch the fight.

Takaharu tried effortlessly to sent waves of punches at her but she didn't even flinch at his punches. Ryuko than activated her Kamui's Power and used her scissor blade to slice Takahara uniform, Destroying it and leaving him naked.

The Elite 5 were taken back "She Destroyed a Goku uniform?" Houka said surprised. "How?" The rest asked. "That Sword is stronger than you think." Satsuki said. Ryuko then decided enough was enough and used her blade to throw Takaharu at Satsuki. One Star students quickly assembled a wall to shield Satsuki, along with the Elite 5, only for a small patch of blood to land on Satsuki's Cheek. The Elite 5 gasped, "How Dare you!" Uzu yelled as he was about to step into the ring but was stopped by Satsuki yelling "Stand down!" "New Girl Where did you get that blade and that outfit?" Ryuko picked up the microphone "I got it from my father". "Really?" Satsuki asked. "Really, and you see this Scissor blade it came from the same scumbag who killed him and now you're going to tell me who this blade belongs to, Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko yelled pointing the sword at Satsuki.

 **Author's Note: So yeah Each chapter will be based on an episode FYI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Italic sentences are Senketsu talking BTW, Heres Episode 2.**

Episode 2: So Sexy she Might pass out

"Satsuki Kiryuin is it?! You're Going to tell me who my father's killer is!"

"Ryuko Matoi is it? Than you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter" Satsuki replied.

Ryuko than clearly got angrier and steam came out of her uniform, she was clearly sweating and drained of her energy. "I Knew it, you know who my father was!". After saying that Ryuko collapsed onto the floor using her blade to keep her from falling on the ground.

 _Ryuko you're bleeding too much Ryuko._

"You said you wanted blood, you getting full now?" Ryuko said bitterly.

 _No, but in 5 minutes you're going to pass out._

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Ryuko argued.

"ENOUGH!" A male voice yelled, everyone gasped when they saw it was Zettai who shouted. He never shouted or raised his voice, his face was that of a stern one, one that could be compared to satsuki's glare. The rest of the Elite 5 shared slightly nervous faces, they did not want to see a pissed off Zettai.

"Ryuko Matoi, I have tolerated your presence, one that I compare to a spoiled child, but after this charade you put on i'm putting my foot down and fixing this mess you caused."

Ryuko glared at Zettai, knowing that he was a loyal lapdog to Satsuki much like the rest of the Elite 5.

"OFFICERS!" Zettai shouted while throwing his right hand into the air.

Soon loud marching could be heard as One Star Students wearing Black bomb suits with a White star on the chest marched out onto the courtyard and formed a perfect column in front of Matoi. The Officers than whipped out Telescopic Batons and gripped them in the opposite hand.

"Now Matoi, what are you going to do?" Zettai asked.

Ryuko simply growled and took a breath "This isn't over I'll be back!". Ryuko then ran out of the Academy.

"She's Escaping after her!" Sanageyama yelled.

"Don't bother, she'll be back, until than leave her be." Satsuki said as she walked away into her tower.

The Elite 5 then slowly dispersed out of the courtyard with Zettai staring at the Entrance.

"That's what I thought Matoi, flee and plan your next move, but I can assure you one thing. Its that me and the others will not show you any mercy, you should have never come here." Zettai said to himself as he turned his back and walked towards the tower.

* * *

After suffering through the introduction that was meeting mako's family, Ryuko sat down with them for tea.

"If you're wondering who patched you up it was daddy, believe it or not he's a back alley doctor, his claim to fame is that he's killed more patients than he has saved." Mako said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing." Ryuko responded.

"Please, atleast the dead ones can't sue the crap out of you am i right or am i right." Mr. Mankanshoku joked.

Ryuko was speechless but was even more speech less when Mako's mom brought a huge pot and plates filled with Mysterious ingredients that Ryuko didn't want to know.

Her face was later stuffed with food by mako with her just saying "Eat up!". Ryuko knew this was going to be an experience to say the least.

* * *

"Look at them, the masses such fools, pigs in human clothing, domesticated by the establishment, they were born to be governed by myself and Honnouji Academy. Using the Goku uniforms we will carve a path to humanity's future, I've Always admired at how our school makes the students wear military inspired uniforms. The boys high collared uniform comes from the Army, while the Girls uniform comes from the Navy. The uniforms we make are for combat, they will become our symbol for our control over the pigs. You members of the Sewing club are the heart of our conquest and rebirth of humanity. Take care with your duty." Satsuki said as she finished walking through the Sewing club base of operations.

"Thank you for your kind words milady." Iori said bowing.

A new voice than spoke up "Tennis Club captain, Omiko Hakodate reporting."

"I trust that you will win us the match against the Northern schools?" Satsuki asked.

"Of course, my members are training hard and we'll beat back those northern hicks." Omiko replied.

"We've gone through a lot of trouble to win gold for this match, if the Academy wins this match, we'll get a lot more control of Japan, So don't screw this up." Sanageyama warned.

"Understood Sir" said Omiko.

A large container then descended opening up and revealing a Tennis based goku uniform.

"A gift from Lady Satsuki, a Tennis enhancement two star goku uniform." said Iori.

"My own two star goku uniform i am honored my lady, thank you." Omiko said excitedly.

"Just remember the part of the plan, and win us the game." Satsuki said walking away towards her private quarters.

"I promise you my lady that I will be victorious." Omiko said smirking.

* * *

After a quick overview of why people lived where they do in the City, Ryuko had one question to ask Mako.

"Hey Mako, who was that guy that was yelling at me yesterday and what are 'officers'?"

Mako than simply put on a smile as always "That was Zettai-Tekino, he's in charge of the Security Committee here at Honnoji and is a member of the Elite 5 and the Officers are his minions, they're the closest thing to police around here. Not to mention he's Lady Satsuki's second in command."

Ryuko rubbed her chin in thought "so if I want to get to Satsuki i'm going to have to go through him, not to mention the other 4 lapdogs at her disposal." she muttered to herself.

Ryuko and Mako walked through honnouji when Mako's face was bombarded by Tennis balls.

"Okay what's the Big Idea here?!" Ryuko yelled out.

"So you're the Transfer student who insulted lady Satsuki, Im Omiko Hakodate, Captain of the girls Tennis Club pleasure to meet ya. As a member of the club Mako has failed to meet her responsibilities, and now were purging her."

"What'd she do to warrant this?" Ryuko asked.

"Oh she skipped yesterday's club practice and anyone who fails to show up has to endure a 100 million cannon ball serves but you're not even in the club so butt out."

Ryuko growled and looked up towards a roof of a building and saw Zettai standing on the rooftop.

"Whats going on here?" Zettai asked calmly.

Ryuko breathed a sigh of relief maybe she can have Zettai lay the beatdown on Omiko for assaulting Mako with Tennis balls after all he is supposed to protect the Students.

Omiko and the rest of the tennis club saw Zettai and bowed, "Lord Zettai, Mankanshok here failed to show up to Tennis club yesterday and is now being properly disciplined." Omiko said.

"Is that so?" Zettai said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord." Omiko said.

"Well than, carry on." Zettai said waving his hand.

"WHAT?!, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHOULDN'T YOU BE PUNISHING HER, SHE ASSAULTED MAKO!" Ryuko yelled out in shock.

"Omiko, has the right to discipline Mako in any way she sees fit these are the rules, Mako knows this and now has to suffer the consequences." Zettai responded back calmly.

Ryuko muttered a number of curses at Zettai and swore that she'd beat the shit out of him for this.

"She wasn't at practice yesterday because she was being held hostage!" Ryuko yelled.

"And she didn't have our permission for that." Omiko responded.

"She was late because of me and now i'm going to pay her back for the bed and breakfast, Mako get to class!"

"Okay!" Mako said as she disappeared into the academy.

"So you're going to take her place how fascinating." Omiko said.

"You're damn right, senkets let's go!" Ryuko shouted but nothing happend. "What? Come on senkets let's go!" Ryuko kept tugging at her uniform but nothing happend.

"She's talking to her clothes, we haven't even started and i'm already disappointed, DIE!" Omiko said as her eye switched lenses.

"I'm not ready yet!" Ryuko yelled out but was pointless as she suffered a hundred tennis balls to the face that threw her into a river.

"That's it? Wasn't much of a challenge." Omiko said.

Zettai simply shook his head "Matoi you disappoint me, and to think you though you could take Lady Satsuki on." Zettai then walked away.

* * *

The girls tennis club were practicing and destroying the Targets with Omiko annihilating her target.

"Well done Hakodate." Sanageyama said

"Thank you sir, were going to destroy the competition, you can bet on it."

Sanageyama looked over and saw Mako getting pelted continuously by tennis balls "Explain."

"An unmotivated member that must be purged." is all that Omiko said.

All of a sudden the Tennis balls stopped hitting mako and hit a metal Case, revealing Ryuko.

"So the new girl comes back." Sanageyama said.

"Here for another beating huh?" Omiko teased.

"Yeah right i'm here to kick all your asses!" Ryuko yelled as she activated her Kamui.

"Million Cannon ball serve!" Omiko shouted as she and the rest of the tennis club threw a large volley of balls at Ryuko.

Ryuko used her scissor blade to cut all the Tennis balls to which they dissipated.

"Foul!" Sanageyama yelled.

"Foul what do you mean foul?!" Ryuko yelled.

"I'll give you credit for avoiding omiko's attack but that's against the rules and is a foul."

"What do you mean!?"

"You do realize you're standing on a tennis court and if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis than you didn't win the fight, which means you're disqualified!"

"Ryuko may have not won the match but she won because of friendship and I can prove it!" said Mako.

"Uhm okay." Sanageyama said confused.

After a short and confusing Mako Banter later it was determined that a match would be had between Ryuko and Omiko.

Mako handed Ryuko a tennis racket and Ryuko served the ball to which the two opponents countered each other until Omiko sent the ball through Ryuko's racket breaking the string and having the ball be destroyed by the Spike Walls. Omiko than sent another ball at Ryuko to which she blocked it only for the ball to run up her shoulder and hit her in the face sending her flying causing her to land between two spike with her body on display for everyone to see.

Ryuko than wanted to end this and her uniform sent out a Jet of Steam and Ryuko served a tennis ball with her racket only for the Racket to break into pieces. She than got another racket only for her serve to have the ball stay in her court. Ryuko now only had one chance to win the game.

 _Ryuko use you're scissor blade it's the only thing strong enough to survive our power._

"Good thinking Senkets, Mako hand me my scissor!" Ryuko yelled as Mako Tossed her blade to which Ryuko caught it. Ryuko then took some thread from her uniform and fastened the Handle of the Blade into a racket.

"That's not Regulation!" Omiko shouted.

Sanageyama blew his whistle and was about to yell foul but was interrupted by Satsuki speaking.

"No it's fine Hakodate let her play, show her the power of your two star uniform" Satsuki said.

"Look at that you standing up on that pedestal barking orders to your lapdogs."

"I'm just here to observe and watch your Kamui in action."

"How do you know this is a Kamui?!" Ryuko yelled out.

"Please, your opponent is over there waiting." Satsuki said finishing.

Zettai then walked beside Satsuki "I wouldn't keep Lady Satsuki waiting, Let the Game continue!"

Ryuko then used her put together racket and sent a powerful serve at Omiko to which she struggled to block but sent it back at Ryuko. What omiko did not expect though was Ryuko Jumping and hitting Omiko in the Face with the ball until she went flying into a wall causing spikes to fly everywhere and Ryuko used her Blade's power and Cut Omikos uniform sending her flying and collapsing onto a piece of a spike causing all the Male's in the audience to celebrate. Ryuko had won the Match.

"Man what a bummer i guess today's a watch." said Ryuko.

"Not Quite you cocky little bitch," Sanageyama said as Sport club members surrounded Ryuko.

"Wait Sanageyama, she's right, the new girl wins." Satsuki said as she and Zettai now stood on the Tennis court.

"Lady Satsuki, Lord Tekino." Sanageyama said as he quickly got on his knees.

"Now that we're going face to face, are you going to tell me what I want!?" Ryuko said bitterly.

"Only if you beat me, Matoi." Satsuki than clashed blades with Ryuko. However realizing that Ryuko couldn't take on Satsuki right now she and Mako fled the Academy.

Satsuki than sheathed her sword, "you have my attention Ryuko Matoi."

Zettai stared at the Entrance and thought to himself "You proved you can handle a few students, but how will you fare against the higher ups? I will be watching you Matoi and when we fight I promise you one thing; you will die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is not based on an episode and is set between episode 2 and 3, but let's treat it like one. Also I make a reference to another Kill la Kill story!**

 **Episode 2.5: The Man of Fibers**

A Slim and black helicopter landed on a pad outside the Sewing clubs factory. The helicopter's door opened and Zettai stepped out flanked by his two officer bodyguards.

"You two stay here and keep watch." Zettai ordered his two officers.

The officers wordlessly saluted and stayed put.

Zettai then turned around and walked towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

Iori was looking through data on his computer when he heard footsteps behind him. He swiveled his body around on his swivel chair and saw Zettai standing there.

"Lord Tekino, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Iori asked bowing.

"I heard that my requested shipment came in." Zettai responded.

Iori straightened up "yes, the items you requested came in, follow me and I'll show you."

Zettai then followed Iori through the Sewing Clubs laboratory until Iori opened a door and led Zettai into the room which appeared to be a Room for Prototypes, experiments, and designing Goku uniforms.

Zettai noticed a wall of cages with one of them inhabited. He walked towards the cage and saw that the cage had a name on it.

 _Zander_

Zettai saw that the cage was inhabited by a creature with dark blue hair, sharp claws, sharp teeth and had red slits for eyes. The Creature saw Zettai and slashed its claws on the cage, clearly not liking his presence.

"The hell is this thing?" Zettai asked Iori who led two sowing club students to set down a large metal container on the ground.

Iori looked at the cage and his eyes arched downwards. "A failed experiment, the Creature is hostile and cannot be controlled."

Zettai then decided it was best to leave the creature to its own devices and walked towards the metal container Iori brought.

"Is this it?" Zettai asked.

"Yes" Iori said entering a password on a keypad on the container. The container than shout out steam and opened up revealing what Zettai wanted.

An Exo suit, one that has armor black armor plating with glowing red stripes on the center of each armor piece.

"I guess Lady Satsuki's connections are strong, with these suits we'll be able to further strengthen our forces and as a bonus, Matoi won't see these coming."

"Tell me, what do you plan to do with these?" Iori asked.

Zettai grinned, "I have 2 of my officers who show great potential and I plan to give them these and have them act as my Elite. I plan to call them Enforcers, tell me Iori can you weave a two star goku uniform into these suits?"

Iori rubbed his chin, "It won't be easy seeing as how we're working with metal and other materials not to mention the wiring, but i'm always up for the challenge, consider it done I can only produce 2 outfits however to make sure the quality of the two star is not degraded."

"Very well two will be perfect, let me know when you are finished. I do have one more task that requires your assistance, tell me Iori how good are your surgical skills?"

* * *

Iori wiped the sweat off his head with a cloth, Zettai was currently laying on an operating table and was unconscious, his chest was surgically opened revealing something that shocked Iori. His chest was filled with Fibers of some kind!

"How the hell are you alive? Any fibers inside a living body would kill it, whatever these fibers are they are not killing your insides." Iori said while examining the fibers.

Iori knew that these fibers were not life fibers, these ones were a dull blue and were woven into his body. His entire ribcage was woven with these fibers!

"Hmmm, I'm going to need to run a few tests to see what i'm dealing with." Iori said to himself.

* * *

A few hours after the examination and Iori stitched back up Zettais chest and was talking to Satsuki and the rest of the Elite 5 on a Monitor while Zettai was taking a quick walk around the laboratories.

"This data you sent us is simply fascinating, I must learn more about these Fibers." Houka said.

"Yes, tell us a little more about these Fibers." Satsuki said.

"I've taken to calling them Death Fibers due to their dull blue color and one of their properties. From my analysis it appears that they are modified life fibers and It appears that when Death Fibers come into contact with Life Fibers the Death Fibers attack and Destroy the life Fiber. Think of it like a white Blood Cell attacking a foreign invader in the body." Iori said looking at his data he gathered.

"So basically Zettai has Anti-life fibers in his body?" Uzu asked to be sure.

"Indeed." Iori replied.

"Is there anything we should be concerned about?" Gamagori asked.

"No, from what I observed everything in his body is stable and should not cause a problem for us, in fact it appears that the fibers gave him unusual properties, a high tolerance to pain and regenerative healing." Iori answered.

Satsuki was silent and in thought, she hasn't spoken in a for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about Lady Satsuki?" Nonon asked.

Satsuki smirked "I think Zettai will be the key in defeating Matoi, with his powers he will destroy Matoi and her Kamui, but for now he and the rest of us will continue to watch until the time comes that Matoi is worthy to fight the Elite 5."

The Rest of the Elite 5 after hearing this got grins on their faces knowing that Matoi was going to be in for a surprise when the time comes that she and Zettai fight each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So i'm going to skip episode 3 and have this be episode 3.5, it's just that i want this story to focus a little more on Zettai and if i were to write about episode 3 it would barely have him in it as that episode was more focused on Ryuko and Satsuki, but episode 3 still happened so here's episode 3.5 and in the next part we'll get to some good stuff with no Tardy day!**

Episode 3.5: Den of Rats

Night and silence filled the halls and rooms of Satsuki's home, Lady Satsuki herself was asleep in her bed. Satsuki's prized sword Bakuzan was locked in a display case in her living room.

Soon however a shadowy figure opened the door to Satsuki's home and without making a single noise moved towards the display case containing Bakuzan. Without making a noise the shadowy figure put its fingers into the lock and unlocked the case. The figure than slowly opened the display case and removed Bakuzan from it. The figure than closed the case and quickly and quietly left Satsuki's home.

* * *

"So Ryuko excited for school today?" Mako said walking alongside Ryuko.

"Mako you do realize everyone is now trying to kill me right?" Ryuko asked.

Mako than got in Ryuko's face way to close "Come on Ryuko that's not an attitude to have I bet today is going to be a great day for us."

Ryuko simply shook off the antics of her best friend as they finally arrived at the entrance of Honnouji Academy only to be met with quite a sight.

Various Armored Hummers with Police decal were flashing their red and blue lights and numerous of Zettais officers stood outside the entrance patting down all the students who entered the academy.

An officer than gestured for Ryuko and Mako to come over and be patted down, Ryuko and Mako than carefully walked over. "Whats going on here?" Ryuko asked.

The officers did not respond and simply grabbed Ryuko and Mako and violently patted them down. Ryuko only blushed in embarrassment and got a bit angry about it and hit one of the officers in the face with her case "Perverts!" Ryuko shouted as the officer she hit was knocked unconscious. The other officers rush towards their downed comrade and dragged him away.

One of the officers clearly nervous tapped Ryuko on the shoulder and gestured her towards the entrance "You...you can pass, just wait in the Courtyard until further notice."

Ryuko and Mako simply looked at each other before walking through the academies massive entrance. "I wonder what's got everyone so riled up, I mean a cavity search is kinda extreme don't you think Mako?" Ryuko asked Mako who in return shrugged her shoulders.

Ryuko and Mako kept walking until they stopped at a massive crowd gathering in the courtyard. Ryuko looked around and saw more officers along the Academies walls, they were using the power of their Goku uniforms to arm themselves with what appeared to be Sniper Rifles.

"I guess they really don't want anyone leaving, but why though?" Ryuko mused to herself.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of waiting the entire crowd went silent as Zettai walked onto the spot where Satsuki herself addressed the Academy with the rest of the Elite 5 behind him clearly not happy.

"Students of Honnouji Academy, last night Lady Satsuki's prized sword Bakuzan was stolen from its case, the perpetrator behind this crime must be caught and that is why from this moment forward Honnouji Academy is being put on Lockdown until further notice!" Zettai finished throwing his hand in the air as the entrance to the Academy was sealed shut. "And for those of you who are thinking about escaping, notice the Snipers along the walls if any of you so much as attempt to escape by digging your way out or climbing the walls you will be fired upon immediately!"

"Unless one of you comes forward with a Testimony to your guilt or have information that can lead us to the location of Bakuzan all of you are going NOWHERE!" Zettai shouted as he and the rest of the Elite 5 turned and walked away.

"Man i've never seen Zettai and the rest of the Elite 5 that angry before" said Mako.

Ryuko sighed "as much as I Like the idea of the Queen B having her sword stolen I'd rather get it back to her and have things go back to the way the were."

"But how are you going to do that Ryuko? Were on lockdown!" Mako said emphasising lockdown and then out of nowhere putting on an orange prison jumpsuit while playing a harmonica.

Ryuko put on her confident smirk "Don't worry I have a plan." Ryuko than got in front of the crowd that for some reason looked like a refugee camp now even though it's been like two minutes.

"Hey I got something to say!" Ryuko shouted but the Elite 5 did not come out.

Mako then appeared out of nowhere with a happy smile "Don't worry I know how to get them out."

Ryuko had the most confused look on her face and with a shrug of her shoulders she said "go for it."

Mako then turned to face the tower where the Elite 5 were residing and shouted "Hey if you don't come out now, im going to have to sing some Karaoke!" Mako said pulling out a Karaoke machine out of nowhere.

And with faster than light responses the Elite 5 appeared in front of Mako and Ryuko.

"That was fast" said Ryuko.

Uzu rubbed his face with both his hands in annoyance "Have you ever heard Mankanshoku sing?"

Mako then quickly threw the machine away in some random direction "Ryuko wants to tell you something important."

The Elite 5 then turned to face Ryuko "Well we dont have all day." Nonon said.

"Well ummm ahh" Ryuko said stumbling on what to say.

Ryuko than finally came up with something but before she could say it a quick blur wisped by her stealing her case containing her blade, the same wisp happened again this tame taking things from the Elite 5; Nonon's Hat, Gamagori's Arm Bracers, Houka's Laptop, Uzu's Sword, and Zettai's Cap. The Elite 5 than reacted noticing their belongings were stolen.

"My hat!" Nonon said reaching for her hat only to find nothing but her pink hair

"MY ARM BRACERS!" Gamagori shouted balling his hands into fists

"My laptop!" Houka said clearly panicking.

"My Sword!" Sanageyama said reaching behind his back.

"My Cap!" Zettai said noticing that it was missing.

"Who could've done this so fast?" Ryuko asked.

"From my guess this is more than likely the work of a goku uniform." Houka said.

"Gee what gave it away?" Nonon said sarcastically.

"That thief took my scissor blade!" Ryuko said panicking.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Gamagori shouted.

Ryuko looked around for any clues and found a ripped piece of cloth. Ryuko examined the piece of cloth and was able to make out what it said.

 _Thieves Club_

Ryuko then handed the piece of Cloth over to Houka.

"I found this" said Ryuko.

Houka analyzed the cloth and his eyes widened "That's impossible!"

"What let me see that!" Uzu said grabbing the cloth and he couldn't believe what he saw "you have got to be kidding me."

Nonon, Gamagori, and Zettai circled behind Uzu to get a look at the cloth and they gasped to.

Ryuko was confused, "Alright would you mind telling me what the big deal is about this thieves club is?"

"I can answer that." said a calm female voice. The Elite 5 looked behind them and quickly got on their knees.

"Lady Satsuki!" the Elite 5 all said.

"So the thieves club is responsible for the theft of Bakuzan, a rather bold and foolish move." said Satsuki.

"Again, who is the thieves club?!" Ryuko asked irritated.

Satsuki closed her eyes and let the memories hit her "when Honnouji Academy's first clubs were being formed the thieves club were the first among them. What started out as a small club turned into the most influential club at Honnouji Academy. They had their fingers into everything, more so than I wanted but I let it pass because I saw the usefulness in having trained and loyal thieves. That was until they betrayed us by stealing from other clubs and Honnouji itself. So i decided to end the thieves club once and for all by ordering of the purge of the club itself. In the end the Club president was executed along with the rest of the club and the club was to be banned from Honnouji forever." Satsuki said finishing her story.

"So if I had to guess their just trying to get revenge on Honnouji Academy for what you did?" Ryuko asked.

"It seems like it and it seems that they don't care if your against Honnouji or else they would have left you alone." Satsuki then closed her eyes and sighed "Matoi Im proposing a temporary truce until we take down the thieves club and get our items back, Deal?" Satsuki said stretching out her hand.

Ryuko hesitantly put out her hand and then shook Satsuki's hand "Deal".

* * *

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Zettai broke it "So how do we find these thieves?"

Everyone rubbed their chin in thought until Mako broke everyone's thought process "I know someone who can help us!"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Mako then ran off leaving a puff of smoke and ran back quickly with her brother Mataro, "i'm back!"

"You got your perverted brother to help us?" Ryuko asked annoyed.

"Of course, if anyone were to know where they'd be, my brother would be the one to know!" Mako exclaimed.

"So do you actually know where the thieves club is headquartered?" asked Zettai.

Mataro put on a cocky grin "Of course, I have connections all over the slums, but before i tell you that information comes with a price." Mataro than held out his hand gesturing for compensation.

Ryuko then grabbed Mataro by the shirt and yanked him up "How about I don't break every bone in your body!"

Mataro then got nervous at the crazy raven haired girl "Their in the sewers below the slums!"

Ryuko than dropped Mataro on the ground who quickly zoomed away.

"So the Rats hide out in the sewers, so predictable that no one would think about looking there." said Satsuki.

"Time to flush out the rats." said Ryuko putting on her confident smile.

* * *

The Elite 5, Satsuki, Ryuko and Mako were trudging along in the slums sewers.

"Ugh" Zettai said disgusted, "I'm gonna need a shower after this, maybe seven…"

Satsuki was leading the group when she stopped at a sewer intersection and held up her hand and the group following stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" Ryuko asked.

"Listen.." is all that Satsuki said and the group went silent listening for any noises, and lo and behold they heard laughter coming from one of the right tunnels.

"There our perpetrators must be through these tunnels." Satsuki said then resumed walking into the right tunnel with the group following behind closely.

The group continued walking until they entered a huge chamber with a makeshift bar and numerous other shacks, in the center sat a throne made up of numerous treasures and on it sat a dirty brown robbed figure. The thieves appeared to be drinking and partying after their latest heists.

"Let's crash this party." said Sanageyama.

* * *

"... and thats how i stole that old ladys purse!" a male thief said to his buddies which caused them to laugh along with him.

"I bet you that Satsuki lady is begging for her stupid sword back!" The male thief laughed out which caused the other thieves to laugh.

Just than a male thief went flying towards them and crashed into the group knocking them all out.

The music in the Thieves sanctuary stopped and all the thieves looked towards the source of the disruption only to find out that Satsuki and the Elite 5, along with Ryuko and Mako were the source.

Everyone in the sanctuary either took out a weapon or readied their stolen one star goku unifroms.

"They have goku uniforms how interesting, i wonder how they managed to steal them." said Houka.

"It doesn't matter we're going to beat them all to a pulp than get our things back." said Nonon.

The thieves inched closer to the intruders when the robed figure atop the throne raised his hand which caused all the thieves to halt their advance.

The figure than laughed in a male tone "this has been quite amusing, I must say Satsuki that i rather enjoy Bakuzan among my collection along with the rest of your group's belongings."

"You are not worthy of having bakuzan, you filthy sewer rat."

The figure then laughed once more "To me sewer rat is a compliment, but i think we have been talking long enough." The figure than stood up and walked towards Satsuki and her group.

The figure than gestured to himself, "go ahead you get the first strike."

The elite 5 looked at each other before Sanageyama decided to take the risk and punched the robe figure sending him sliding a few feet back much to the confusion of the Elite 5 member.

"But how? That punch should have did more damage to you, you no star."

The figure laughed "Quite the contrary!" the figure shouted before throwing off the dirty robe revealing a patchwork of three one star uniforms making a three star goku uniform.

The Elite 5 gasped in shock, "HOW DID YOU ACQUIRE A THREE STAR UNIFORM? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ONE!" Gamagori shouted.

"Yeah and just who are you anyways?!" Mako yelled out.

The male laughed "my name is Takadji Roto I am president of the now reborn thieves club, as to how i got a 3 star uniform let's just say we learned some tricks from watching the sewing club members."

"Whatever, i could care less about who you are, what I care about is getting our stuff back that you stole! So let's fight!" Ryuko shouted.

"No, I will fight him." Satsuki said walking in front of the group.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"This is my fight, I should have made sure that any evidence of the thieves club ever existing was destroyed." said Satsuki.

"Hand me my sword and make this a fair fight!" Satsuki shouted at Takadji.

Takadji chuckled "Very well, here's your sword." Takadji then tossed Bakuzan at Satsuki to which she catched it. "Try not to break a nail!". Takadji then activated his three star uniform which revealed itself to be a medium plated armor with a black cloak over it.

"Behold Satsuki, this is my three star uniform, Raven Regalia, en garde!" Takadji shouted as he pulled out what appeared to be dual daggers.

Takadji rushed and swung both his daggers at Satsuki who seemed unmoved by the whole spectacle. Satsuki quickly blocked both daggers with bakuzan.

Takadji was stunned "How did you block my attack, you are not even using a goku uniform!" he shouted.

Satsuki put on her confident smirk "You rely too much on the uniform and not skill, I do." Satsuki then sent wave after wave of quick sword slashes forcing Takadji to go on the defensive.

Takadji growled in frustration, "I have more tricks up my sleeve, try and find me if you can." Takadji then quickly turned into a cloud of shadows that dissipated into the air.

"Stealth powers, very fascinating I just wished i had my laptop to record the data of this battle." Houka said.

Satsuki than put her sword on the ground and did not move and closed her eyes. A cloud of shadows formed behind her and clumped together to reveal Takadji. Takadji than was lifted his dual daggers in the air ready to strike the unsuspecting Satsuki with them.

Just as he was about to lay the final blow satsuki rammed her sword backwards into the chest piece of Takadji's Raven Regalia, destroying it and leaving him naked and stunned.

"..How did you do that?!" Takadji asked confused.

Satsuki put on a confident smirk "Never fuck with me." is all that she said.

* * *

"It's so nice having my conductor hat back but I think I have to wash it in fire to get rid of the smell of dirty rats." Nonon said to Zettai as they walked down the halls of the Academy.

After Takadji was defeated the rest of the thieves surrendered after seeing their leader beaten. All the stolen items were returned and the thieve's were all executed for thievery against honnouji Academy and all evidence of the thieves guild ever existing was burned to the ground along with their Sanctuary. Ryuko and the Elite 5 ended the temp. Alliance and that tomorrow the battle would resume, Yup all in a normal day at Honnouji Academy.

"I agree with you nonon, i do like having my cap back but i must say one thing."

"What?" asked nonon curiously.

"Why do you wear it all the time? I like seeing your nice pink hair." Zettai said.

"Oh, it's um just a habit I have." Nonon said looking away to make sure that Zettai couldn't see the bright flush on her face because of his compliment.

"You said you like my hair?" Nonon asked stroking a brand of her hair.

Zettai chuckled "Of course, I think it looks great, makes you unique from everyone else."

Nonon flushed again at his words and than continued walking with him with the word he said about her stuck in her mind.

 _Uniuqe_

 **Author's Note: Oh my god this chapter was long, sorry for not updating in like two months, i have just been busy and i'm not dead contrary to belief.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DAWN OF A MISERABLE MORNING_**

 _No please no!_

"Senkets!" Ryuko shouted as she jolted up awake from her nightmare. She noticed it was still dark out and Senketsu sitting on the hanger.

"Ah just a dream." Ryuko breathed out.

Out of nowhere mako woke up and started panicking "Oh no we're going to be late we're going to be late Ryuko!"

"Calm down Mako it's 4 in the morning." Ryuko responded.

 _HELP I'M BEING MURDERED!_

Ryuko turned around to see Mako's mom drowning Senkets in a tub of Soapy water.

"Hello Ryuko did you sleep well?" Mako's mom asked.

"No mam, i mean yes mam, I mean is that my uniform you're washing?"

"Of course this old thing needed a good wash."

"Thank you mam, but that's not necessary I can do it myself." Ryuko reasoned this was in vain though as Mako's mom hung up senketsu and beat him with a racket while telling her that it's her job to do the laundry and its Ryuko's job to go to school.

Mako had stopped panicking when she remembered they had to get to school so Mako grabbed Ryuko by the Arm and ran out the front door. Unfortunately for Ryuko she couldn't grab Senketsu before she left leaving her in her bunny pajamas.

"Come on Ryuko we need to get you to school so you can make some friends!" Mako exclaimed

"But everyone at school is trying to kill me!" Ryuko yelled back.

The duo than ran into an ocean of students and were dragged along the wave of bodies.

Ryuko and Mako managed to create a raft of some sort and were sitting on it while it was dragged along the ocean of students.

"Man whats gotten into everybody today?" Ryuko asked.

"Its the most important time of the year, the one day we've all been waiting on, its NO-TARDY DAY!" Mako Exclaimed.

"No Tardy's day what the Hell is that?" Ryuko asked Confused.

All of a sudden a large Platform plowed through some slum houses revealing the head of The Discplinary Comitte Ira Gamagori.

"Do I sense some confusion from you Ryuko Matoi?"

"Bite me you Elite Jerk!" Ryuko Retorted.

"My Title is Chairman of the Discplinary commite and my name is IRA GAMAGORI!"

"Well than Why dont you tell me what the hell is going on!" Ryuko shouted back.

"Today is your lucky Day Matoi" Gamagori than turned his attention away from matoi towards the large crowd. "As you all are aware today is no Tardy that means you must complete the course the trap committee has before the bell rings to signal the first class of the day, those of you that don't make it will be removed from Honnouji Academy!"

A buzzer appeared with the time set to countdown to the First Bell. The buzzer rings and everyone starts rushing towards the Academy with not many making it past the first trap. During the First trap Ryuko and Mako met another no Star named Maiko and the three decided to work together to beat the course.

* * *

After going through some quite humorous traps (Humorous for us, not so much on Ryuko's side) they had reached the courtyard and they had 30 minutes left!

"We Did it! Mako shouted in glee.

"We couldn't have done it without you maiko." Ryuko stated.

Out of nowhere guts ran up with Senketsu in his mouth, Gus was about to get to Ryuko but was kicked away and Senketsu ripped from his mouth.

"What?!" Ryuko and Mako both shouted.

Maiko chuckeled evilly and revealed her true colors, She was the head of the trap Committee and had designed the course and that she had intended to use Ryuko's Kamui to rise to the top and steal Honnouji Academy from Satsuki. She than readied an attack aimed towards Ryuko but Senketsu had used his power to lock Maiko in place and prevent her from hurting Ryuko.

Maiko panicked as Ryuko clenched her fists in anger and was ready to lay a beatdown, but Maiko pulled one of her Aces and pushed a button revealing her ultimate trap, a massive wheeled stage that created a fake Honnouji academy. The Stage started moving towards the beginning of the Obstacle course. Ryuko quickly yanked off Senketsu while Maiko parachuted off the cart.

* * *

A lone officer stood watch on the road, the quiet he got was disturbed when he saw a massive cart fling by him. He quickly activated his helmet comn.

"Lord Zettai, We have a situation."

* * *

Zettai sat in his chair in the middle of his command center, when he got an incoming call from one of his officers. He pushed a button on his chair which activated the call.

"Lord Zettai, we have a situation." The officer stated.

Zettai than pushed another button on his chair changing the video feed on a massive screen to that of Street cameras set up throughout the city. The Feed showed a massive cart barrelling down the city crushing anything (or anyone) that was foolish enough to get in its way.

"What the is there someone on that thing?" Zettai queried. "Zoom in." he ordered his technicians to which they zoomed in on a still image taken revealing the panicked faces of Ryuko and mako on the Cart.

Zettai's eyes narrowed and activated his chair comn to all his units "Take That Cart."

* * *

Ryuko and Mako panicked as they tried to figure out a way to stop the cart.

Mako was visibly panicking while ryuko tried to lock the tires in place with her sword but to no avail. Ryuko groaned in frustration before sighing "At least it can't get worse." Unfortunately for her Murphy's law exists and she heard the sound of Police Sirens.

3 Police Hummers driving at high speeds were heading for the Cart she was standing on, they had massive spikes on their bumpers and had heavy metal reinforced on the sides. The Hummers caught up to the cart and started ramming into it hoping to knock off Ryuko.

"Damn it! I really don't need this right now!" Ryuko shouted. She took her scissor blade and attempted to stab the windshield but unfortunately for her it was to reinforced and unable to be penetrated.

"Damn it", she than attempted to stab the hood only to hit one of the axils of the cart that caused it to swerve.

"That gives me an idea" Ryuko grinned to herself before stabbing the Axial again causing the Cart to spin rapidly which in turn knocked off the Ramming cars off the highway.

The cart than came to a complete stop on the borders of the city.

"What do we do now? We only have 15 minutes left!" Mako exclaimed. Ryuko than turned towards the city and saw a lift that would take them directly to the Academy.

"I got an idea." said Ryuko.

* * *

Zettai rubbed his forehead in frustration as he saw the image of the Hummers floating in the water while officers were being dragged out of the sinking vehicles.

"Sir Ryuko Matoi is on the cable car, My calculations predict she will make it to class with 5 Minutes to spare." a Technician stated.

Zettai thought for a moment before pushing a button on his chair "Send in the Enforcers."

* * *

"Were going to make it Ryuko!" Mako exclaimed as they accelerated through the city.

"Were on the homestretch Mako!" Ryuko yelled out.

Just than the cable car shook violently and two heavy thuds were apparent, the rocket fast cable car slowed down due to the additional weight.

"Damnit what else do they have?!" Ryuko yelled out.

A Mechanical fist ripped off the cable car door while another fist ripped off the other side. Two large Exo suit figures slid into the car. They both had two silver stars on their chest while the suit was a dark black and had red glowing accents.

"The hell are you guys supposed to be?" Ryuko exclaimed.

The figures did not respond and simply punched Ryuko towards the other side of the Car. Ryuko grunted in pain "Damn it I dont have time for this!"

One of the Enforcer's picked up Ryuko which in turn caused her to kick and punch but to no avail.

"Let Me go!" Ryuko grunted out.

 _Ryuko!_

"What is it Senkets?" Ryuko asked.

Senketsu used his eyes to gesture towards her back suggesting to use her back jet boost (BTW she doesnt know she can fly yet, all she knows is that she can create a jet boost from her back.)

Ryuko put on a smirk "Great Idea" She than looked at the armored figures in the car "Hope you're ready for a ride!" and with that she Activated her back jest boosters causing the cable car to go extremly fast and caused the armored figures to fall onto the floor releasing her.

"Sorry but you exceed the passenger weight limit!" and with that she used her sword to push the two enforcers off the cable car into the streets below.

"Look there's the Academy!" mako exclaimed and with that Ryuko used her back boost to fly off the cable and use the car to crash herself into the classroom just a second away from being late.

* * *

Zettai groaned as he rubbed his forehead "I swear I have no clue on how Matoi gets away with this."

Zettai than stood up "I'm going on my Lunch break, be back whenever, and have those incompetent idiots Drag themselves back here."

Zettai walked out of his command center and into the hallway.

Only to bump into Nonon Jakuzure.

"Oop, Sorry nonon did not mean to bump into you." Zettai stated.

Nonon had a slight blush on her face "Oh that's Alright Zettai."

Zettai noticed the blush and thought *thats weird*.

"What have you been up to?" Nonon asked Curiously.

"Not Much just attempting to Kill Ryuko, so same old same old, right now I'm getting lunch interested?" Zettai asked holding out his hand.

Nonon Shook her head Yes and grabbed his hand. The Duo than walked down the Hallway.

 **AN: IM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN MONTHS. ITS JUST FINDING MOTIVATION TO WRITE AND THE FACT THAT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. BUT NOW IM GOING BACK AND WORKING ON THIS STORY AGAIN, EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS SOON! ALSO HOPED YOU REALLY ENJOYED MY EDIT OF THIS EPISODE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry its been almost an Entire YEAR since I updated but i promise this story won't die, and i will complete it! This chapter is also longer than usual and we get to some of the romance stuff! (Woo!) Anyways next chapter begin!**

 _Trigger_

A Man rode into honnouji island on a motorcycle his face was one of determination he had a mission.

 _That Thing needs to be destroyed, whatever the costs._

The motorcycle than drove into the city.

 **Elsewhere**

Two figures walked down a hallway, Zettai and Satsuki Kiryuin. Zetta had to show Satsuki his improvements to his forces.

"With the recent failures of my men I had to take a step back, reavulate my forces, destroy the old, and build anew." Zettai stated to Satsuki as they continued walking to the demo room.

Satsuki simply put on a slight smirk "I see and what did you do exactly?" Satsuki asked. Just in perfect timing they came upon the demo rooms door to which Zettai gestured.

"See for yourself my lady."

Satsuki opened the door and walked into the room and Zettai followed suit. The duo than walked up to a glass wall and on the other side was an officer but had a completely different look. Satsuki simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

The officer wore a london like police uniform, possibly Victorian style. The coat was clean, neat and on the upper chest the iconic one star was embroidered similar to a medal. The cap just a metal silver star on top designating him as an officer of Satsuki's law. What was most eye catching was the German style gas mask they wore.

"As you can see i have revamped the uniforms, and have made improvements. The Previous uniform was large and bulky and looking back at it unprofessional. But when i reevaluated i found the piece that was missing." Zetta started.

"Oh and what would that be?" Satsuki asked sipping on some tea Soroi had brought her.

"Fear, the gas masks in-humanize them, demonize them, as far as the troublemakers of this city know, there is no man or woman behind the mask. All they know is that they shouldn't have broken the laws you have created" Zetta finished his little rant.

Satsuki had a little smirk "I see anything else you wish to show me?"

Zettai responded back with a smirk of his own "I'd figure you'd ask something like that." Zettai than snapped his finger to which the officer pulled out his baton.

"Officer lankin show off your new one star power." Zettai ordered.

The one star on officer lankins coat glowed and sent a stream of energy into the baton causing it to be imbued with a small bit of electricity.

"The uniform now works in conjunction with the officers weapons, making them more efficient in their peacekeeping roles, and defending this island."

"Im impressed I approve this new change, and i must admit im surprised you take credit for your underlings failures." Satsuki stated.

"An army is only as strong as their leader is." is all Zettai responded.

"Hmp, I can agree with that statement."

"As of now the entire Honnouji police force is wearing their new uniforms, Ryuko Matoi has no chance." Zettai stated with a bit of an evil grin.

* * *

Tsumugu sat on one of the Academies walls watching Ryuko and her kamui sitting in class bored out of their mind. He was about to fire a shot at her when he heard a nasally voice berate him "Hey what do you think you're doing up here!" Tsumugu turned around and met face to face with the gardening club president Kuranosuke Yaguruma. "

"Piss off" is all Tsumugu said before tossing his lit cigarette into a garden bed.

"Hey, this is a no smoking area, and your going to ruin our flowers." Yaguruma stated.

"I dont give a damn about your shitty flowers." Tsumugu staed before crushing his cigarette bud and ruining some flowers in the process.

"Thats it your dead pal!" Yaguruma yelled out activating his two star uniform and unleashing his hungry plants.

 **TIMESKIP**

Tsumugu stood victorious over the collapsed club president and now he could get back to his mission. He than aimed at Ryuko and fired a barrage of needles at her.

Ryuko felt something was off and in the nick of time dodged a barrage of needles.

Mako wasnt so fortunate and was now frozen in place. "Shit mako are you okay!?" ryuko yelled out.

"She'll be fine the needles dont kill, in fact she won't remember any of this, in fact when the needles wear off she'll feel rejuvenated and reenergized."

"Um thanks?" Ryuko asked confused.

"Now, remove your Kamui." Tsumugu ordered.

Ryuko blushed "No! What are you some kind of pervert!?"

"Im not a pervert, take your clothes off or i'll rip them off."

"Hell no, and if you want Senkets your going to have to pry him from me!" Ryuko than began her transformation and activated her powers.

Tsumugu than loaded a fresh clip into his gun "Very well"

The duo than proceeded into a large fight with Ryuko getting pounded by needles from Tsumugu needle gun. Just as tsumugu was about to deal the final blow a needle flew from the sky and landed in front of him. Tsumugu knew that meant.

"I'll be back tomorrow to rip that Kamui off of you." and with that a smoke bomb appeared and Tsumugu was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Student Council Chambers**

"Intriguing i've never seen a weapon like that take out a goku uniform before." Sanageyama stated looking at the footage of the fight between Ryuko and Tsumugu.

"Who even is this guy?" Ira asked.

"According to my research he is affiliated with the group that has been causing us so much trouble recently." Hoka stated showing an image of Tsumugu on the monitor.

"Yes and he seems to be after Matoi and her kamui, but he is also a danger to us and must be stopped along with Matoi and her uniform." Satsuki stated.

"After what she did to my biology club i'd like to take a crack at the new girl." Nonon requested from getting up slightly from her couch.

"Hmm, the non athletics clubs on matoi, you think you could do what the Athletic clubs could not?" Hoka inquired.

"Hey its only fair that i get a little payback not to mention that stranger beat my garden club." Nonon responed back.

"Very well Nonon i shall allow you to deal with this problem" said Satsuki.

"THank you lady Satsuki." Nonon said gratefully but what she heard next took her by surprise.

"To add to that, Zettai and his men shall assist you in this endeavor too." Satsuki said.

Zettai blinked in confusion before saying "Are you sure lady Satsuki im sure Nonon can handle this." to which he got a slight appreciative smile from Nonon.

"Im sure she can, but with the two of you working together Matoi and this renegade don't stand a chance, besides i want to see your new officers in action." Satsuki finished with her confident smile.

"As you wish lady satsuki." Zettai stated bowing slightly.

"Good, this council meeting is done you are all dismissed." Satsuki said and than stood up and retreated to her private quarters.

Hoka closed his laptop and left and soon Sanageyama left along with Ira leaving just Zettai and Nonon in the room.

Zettai walked over to nonon's couch and hopped on a spot that was clear. "So guess were working together, should be fun, got a plan nonon?"

Nonon smiled and gloated "Of course, I always have a plan."

"Thats good, and hey atleast we get to spend some more time together." Zettai said back with a genuine smile.

"Yeah i think i'll enjoy this to." Nonon said in a surprising genuine tone of voice.

To be honest Zettai was the only one Nonon actually had found she enjoyed being around. Sure she considered the other council members close but she considered the bound between her and Zettai to be stronger than that. Maybe even as strong as her bond with Satsuki someone she had known since she was little.

Zettai took off his cap and leaned back putting his arm on the shoulder rest. He than took a deep breath closed his eyes and relaxed.

Oh who was she kidding (herself?) she had a massive crush on him, she liked him liked him ALOT. When he beat nonon and the other council members all those weeks ago and joined the student council, she thought he was strong but she also thought he would be like the other guys. Instead he was a sweet considerate guy who respected everyone and tried his best to please Satsuki. He and Nonon barely got to hang out what with him being Satsuki's second in command but now that they were going to be working together maybe they could actually get closer.

All Nonon could do was watch the man rest on her couch she decided to take a risk and leaned her body into his chest. She was surprised when zettai took his free hand and pulled her closer to him. Nonon closed her eyes in relaxation and she could think of only one thing.

 _Hands off ladies, this one is mine._

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Mikisugi sat at a noodle stand waiting for his old friend to show up. He looked up and saw Tsumugu take a seat next to him.

"I got your message what do you want?" Tsumugu asked getting some noodles.

"Its about Matoi, you need to call off your attack. Give her time she's making progress and is close to her true potential, not to mention HQ won't be happy when they hear about this."

"That thing must be destroyed, it would be better for everyone." Tsumugu argued.

Mikisugi heard something and looked past Tsumugu and saw two officers coming.

"Act Natural don't draw attention." Mikisugi told Tsumugu.

The two officers held up a wanted poster to some random civilian and said in a modulated "Have you seen this man?" to which the civilian shook their head "no".

The two officer than looked at each other before shrugging "thank you for your time, if you see this man report him to the nearest official." The two officers than walked away.

When the coast was clear Tsumugu spoke up "Did not know honno city had a police force."

Mikisugi simply looked at his tea "They didn't but than that new kid Zettai came along, he became Satsuki's 2nd in command, if anyone is a bigger threat than matoi he's the one. Even messed up the Elite four on his first day."

"Doesnt change the fact that Matoi is a threat to herself and those around her, that thing will consume her."

Mikisugi simply gave a sigh "HQ will take all of your equipment if you try and take her out."

"Than i'll fight her naked." is all Tsumugu said before walking away.

* * *

 **The next day**

Ryuko walked into the courtyard of the academy, waiting for her was Tsumugu.

"I'm going to give you one chance to take off your clothes and let me end this." Tsumugu stated.

"Fat chance! I ain't letting you take my clothes you pervert!"

"There are two things you need to know, one i'm not a pervert and two that Kamui is coming off." Tsumugu corrected before aiming his needle gun at Ryuko.

He was about to fire but got interrupted as a card missed by him. There he saw the Rakugo club, hyakunin-isshu and the gardening club.

"Hey your the one that beat Yaguruma! Its payback time pal!" The Co club president Kusato Uwabami yelled out.

"Pal i suggest you and the other freaks back out, this is between me and that piece of clothing." Tsumugu threatened but to his avail Kusato simply laughed.

"We got you outnumbered pal, we even got his additional 'garden hands' to join in." and with that numerous of Zettai's officers appeared and positioned themselves on the walls of the academy pointing their rifles at Matoi and Tsumugu.

Soon all hell broke loose and fighting ensued the academy.

* * *

 **Music Room**

Nonon and Zettai watched from the music room as the fighting chaos was ongoing below.

"Do you actually think they can take those two down?" Zettai asked, almost in comical fashion one of his officers was sent flying towards the window and went face first before cartoonishly sliding down.

"Of course not, their simply a distraction to weaken the new girl and the rebel" Nonon replied.

"Tire out your opponent and go in for the kill, an interesting tactic." Zettai remarked leaning up against a wall.

Nonon simply smirked "Everything I do is planned, just the way lady Satsuki wants it." A door than opened up revealing Nonon's marching band to which she took out her conductor's baton and began playing her music.

Meanwhile while Nonon's music was playing we see Ryuko getting pounded by needles, blown up numerous times, and shot more times. The Club members and presidents did not fare any better, they either got stuck in traps or were defeated with Tsumugu's nail gun.

Eventually Ryuko was cornered in a bathroom and Senketsu dried of his energy reverted back to his normal form.

"Good this can now be over hand over the uniform." Tsumugu ordered.

"You ain't getting him from me." Ryuko grunted out.

Tsumugu than narrowed his eyes before taking a shot at Ryuko herself. To his surprise senketsu jumped off Ryuko and took the needle full force.

"Huh never expected that." Tsumugu observed.

"He gave himself up to protect me." Ryuko whispered to herself.

"It's a damn thing of clothes, i've seen what they can do, they are to dangerous to exist!" Tsumugu yelled out.

"You're wrong." is all Ryuko whispered out. She than grabbed Senketsu and held him as tight as possible.

"If you want him your going to have to kill me." Ryuko threatened.

Tsumugu hesitated before aiming the gun at ryuko to which his surprise Senketsu got in his face and simply said "Don't you touch her."

Tsumugu pulled back and thought in his head, _Those two are close, are they actually friends?_

He was of course interrupted as Mako showed up and shoved a broom in his butt.

"How dare you that was the only piece of clothing Ryuko had, and now look at it." Mako sad seriously before breaking out into a rant about how Ryuko was best friends with her clothes which is totally not weird and is ok. All of this craziness lead to one thing being said out of Tsumugu.

"Who let the cleaning lady out?"

Again being interrupted a familiar music accompaniment began to play. The trio in the bathroom turned around and met face to face with Nonon and her band along with Zettai.

"I must say this performance was quite good, however i've think it's time for the closing act. We'll be taking that Kamui and you in as well." Nonon stated.

"Lady there's two things you need to know, one that Kamui has bonded with that girl, and two you're not taking me in." Tsumugu stated and with that his chest piece expanded and blew up creating a cloud of smoke.

One of Nonon's band members blew a tuba blowing away the smoke revealing that the trio had escaped.

* * *

 **Student Council chambers**

Satsuki and the council were looking back on the performance today. Satsuki sipped a bit of her tea before looking at both Nonon and Zettai. "Excellent work you two, we now have all the data we need."

"It's just a shame the rebel got away." Zettai remakred to which satsuki waved it off.

"It matters not, I have a feeling we won't see the last of him, you are all dismissed." and with that Nonon and Zettai were left alone once again.

"Well" Zettai started taking a seat next to nonon on her couch "This was quite fun I enjoyed teaming up with you."

Nonon smiled "same here, most fun i've actually had in a while."

"Guess we owe it to your amazing plan?" Zetaii asked slyly.

"You're damn right." Nonon stated pridefully with her eyes closed.

"Guess you deserve a reward for all your hard work huh?" said Zettai with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I wait what?" Nonon said confidently at first but than opened her eys in confusion.

"Nothing comes to my mind of what you would want….well except for one thing." Zettai stated getting close to nonon.

Taking Nonon by surprise he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It only lasted a second or two but just as soon as it happened Zettai pulled back. He looked and saw Nonon's face was completely red in surprise and embarrassment.

Zettai than simply chuckled and said "Hope you liked your reward. I'll see you tomorrow."

Zettai than left Nonon and went to his quarters leaving the Pinkette pondering what just happened. She pulled her conductor hat over her face trying to hide it. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

 _HE Kissed me!? Granted it was only a short one does he feel the same way back as I do? Wait a minute he just stole a kiss from me! Oh im so getting back at him one of these days!_

 _Also Greatest...Kisser...Ever_

 **AN: I hope You Enjoyed this Chapter. Nice to be back in this series. I promise the Next chapter wont take a year. Expect next chapter within the week or next Week. Also for those of you who want a better image of what the New officers look like search SCP 1678 and look for the guy with a soft cap and** **just replace the face bandages with a gas mask.**


End file.
